Mistrzowie na Castingach..
"Mistrzowie na Castingach" -''' MasterChef' '''1 Odcinek! <33' Kamera znajduję się przed wejściem do teatru "LifeStyle" na Broadway'u w Nowym Yorku. Carol stoi na środku a całą ją otaczają miliony osób chętnych o tytuł MasterChefa. Carol: -(Przez Megafon)- Jesteście Gotowi!? Tłum: '''Taaaak! '''Carol: -(Przez Megafon)- Gdy otworzymy te drzwi zacznie się wasza przygoda! Jeden z was może zostać MasterChef'em! Zaczynajmy! Drzwi się otworzyły. Słychać było hałas wrzeszczących ludzi. Kamera pojawiła sie w Hali MasterChef w Kalifornii. Narrator: Zasady są proste! Ludzie wezmą udział w Castingach gdzie wyłoni się 40 a później 18 która zmierzy się w zadaniu! Na koniec 4 osoby opuszczą program i rozpocznie się prawdziwa gra. Pozostała 14 przeniesie się tu i zmierzy o tytuł MasterChef'a! Nasi srodzy Jury sprawdzą ich wszystkich! Zobaczymy Carol! Zwyciężczynie Meksykańskiej Edycji MasterChef. Dawniej Modelkę. Dziś jest głównym producentem i wykonawcą MasterChef! Drugim Jury'orem jest.. Gabe! Kucharz który niegdyś był głównym kucharzem Królowej Elżbiety II! A ostatnią jurorką jest Julietta! Kariere zawdzięcza niezwykłemu talentowi do ciast, deserów! Jury jest srogie, czasem łagodne ale ich zmysły się nie mylą! MasterChef może być tylko jeden! '' Hala "LifeStyle", Nowy York right|200px Casting Amelii: Do jurorów przychodzi pewna osoba. Była nią Amelia. (Pokój Zwierzeń) Amelia: Nazywam się Amelia i pochodzę z Japonii, ale obecnie mieszkam tutaj, w Nowym Yorku. Bardzo się interesuję kuchnią Francuską i w ogóle uwielbiam gotować. Myślę że się spiszę. Zawsze jednak gotowałam dla przyjaciół. Oni bardzo lubią moje dania a jedyną rzeczą której nie umiem przygotować do jest Strogonow. No cóż. Jestem amatorką i się wszystkiego nauczę! ;) Carol: Witaj Amelia! Co postanowiłaś nam przygotować? Amelia: '''Postanowiłam przygotować proste danie czyli Kurczak z Ananasem w Sosie Słodko Kwaśnym. Podawany z ryżem. '''Gabe: '''Nie za proste danie jak na taki program? '''Amelia: Ogólnie lubię eksperymentować ale tak mam że zawsze na 40% mi wszystko wychodzi. Te danie jest smaczne. Julietta: Dobrze, masz 5 minut. Amelia zabiera się do wyjmowania wszystkiego na talerz. Carol: A dlaczego wyjmujesz to na talerz? Amelia: Myślę że tak będzie ładniej. Carol: '''Ja myślę że powinnaś dać to do płaskiej miseczki. Tak będzie lepiej. '''Amelia: Ooo, nie pomyślałam, nie wiem co teraz robić. Przełożyć? Gabe: Zostało ci tylko pół minuty. Pośpiesz się. Amelia wszystko znów włożyła do misek. Nałożyła do miseczki. Zdążyła. Narrator: Jest to Kurczak z Ananasem podanym wraz z ryżem. Obrazek dania! -Klik!- ' ''Carol podeszła do stolika. Spróbowała. '''Carol: '''A ananas? '''Amelia: Z puszki. Carol: Ojoj. Lepszy byłby świeży ale no cóż. Danie smaczne ale czuć puszkę po Ananasie. Carol odeszła od stolika, podszedł Gabe i spróbował. Gabe: Wiesz, zgodzę się z Carol, czuć że ten ananas jest z puszki. Też czuć że mógłby byś blisko terminu przydatności. Kurczak i sos, dobry. Gotowałaś w Wok'u? Amelia: Oczywiście Gabe: Mogłaś ryż podsmażyć razem ze wszystkim. Ale dobry. Ogólnie danie dobre. Gabe odszedł od stolika, podeszła tym razem Julietta i spróbowała. Julietta: Nie jestem tak bardzo przygotowana do takich dań jak moi przyjaciele bo ja praktycznie jestem tutaj od deserów. ;) Ale wiem że to pycha! Gratulacje. Amelia: '''Dziękuje! ;) '''Gabe: Ja jestem na tak ale w przyszłości. Bez ananasa w puszki! Amelia: Oczywiście! Julietta: '''Ja też na tak! '''Carol: Nie mam co do gadania. Jestem na tak i proszę, oto fartuch! Amelia podeszła, Carol założyła jej fartuch. Uradowana Amelia odeszła do Jurorów. (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Amelia: '''O mój boże. Przeszłam! <3 ''Chwilę później jurorom ukazała się kolejna osoba.....! Casting Kordian: Przynosi ze sobą rzeczy do dania. (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Kordian:' No Heloł! Tutaj Kordian! Jestem na Castingu! Pochodzę z Polski ale mieszkam na stałe w Nowym Yorku. Lubie gotować i liczę że ktos to doceni. Gotuję pyszną kuchnię Polską. Carol: '''Więc co nam dzisiaj przygotujesz? '''Kordian: '''Proste ale smaczne Kluski śląskie w sosie pieczarkowym. '''Gabe: Wow! Wiesz że to proste, regionalne danie.. z Polski? Tutaj możesz pokazać wszystko w końcu. Kordian: I pokazuje. Pokazuje przyszne. Polskie danie! Julietta: 'Dobrze. Masz 5 minut na podanie dania. ''Kordian zaczął nakładać. '''Julietta: '''A właśnie? Pochodzisz z Polski? '''Kordian: Tak. Przeprowadziłem się do Stanów do pracy. Gabe: Dobrze. Proszę kończyć. Kordian polał kluski i podał danie. Narrator: Są to Kluski Śląskie z sosem pieczarkowym. Obrazek dania -Klik!- ' Carol podeszła do stołu i spróbowała. '''Carol: '''Coś mi w tych kluskach nie pasuje. Ale co? Troszkę rozgotowane ale smaczne. Co do Sosu ja nie jestem przekonana co do grzybowego sosu. Jednak całe danie, Ok! ''Carol odchodzi, przy stole pojawia się Julietta. '''Julietta: Pyszne. Nie zgodzę się że rozgotowane. Sos, ok ale jak dla mnie za kremowy. Bardzo dobre Julietta odeszła zadowolona , Gabe podszedł. Gabe: Długo już robisz kluski? Kordian: Niezbyt. Pół roku temu się dopiero nauczyłem. Gabe: No cóż. Jak tak to wynik rewelacyjny choć dla mnie troszkę sos mdły i kremowy. Wszyscy sędziowie po krótkiej naradzie wydali werdykt. Carol: '''Jednogłośnie ogłaszam że.. Dostajesz Fartuch! ''(Pokój Zwierzen)'' Kordian:' Jest! K*rwa! Dostałem się! Studio "HairPoof", Ottawa. Kanada right|200px ''Widzimy kolejne studio mieszczące się w innym kraju. Narrator: W Kanadzie też znaleźliśmy nowe gwiazdy. Casting Bteh: Bteh wszedła do studia. (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Bteh:' Hej k*rwa! Jestem Bteh! Ta ładniejsza z siostr Bethowskich. Przyjechałam tu by zgnieść p*erdolonych złamasów i zdobyć tytuł! Miałam zamiar ugotować wam Didlo Beth w Sosiku ale okazało się że podczas pieczenia Beth go ciągle trzymała w buzi. K*rwa! Zepsuła mi całe danie! Mam zakaz też używanie więcej niż 20 przekleństw na odcinek więc się opamiętuje k*rwa! Carol: Co nam ugotujesz? Bteh: '''Ugotuje zajebiste Kopytka w sosie Koperkowo-Serowym. '''Carol: Na prawdę? Bteh: Nie k*rwa, na niby! Gabe: Proszę się tak nie wyrażać. Masz 5 minut! Bteh swoim tempem zaczęła wszystko wykładać. Julietta: A jakie to kartofle? Z czego? Bteh: 'Z ziemi kochana. '''Julietta: '''Aha. '''Carol: '''Masz jeszcze minutę. Pośpiesz się. ''Bteh polała kopytka sosikiem. Skończyła 'Narrator: '''Są to Kopytka w Sosie Koperkowo-Serowym. 'Obraz dania -Klik!- ' ''Carol podchodzi do stolika i próbuje. '''Carol: '''Umm. Jakie dobre kopytka! Ale sos chyba z torebki.. '''Bteh: Nie! On tak.. po.. prostu smakuje jak z torebki ._. . Carol odeszła. Podszedł Gabe. Gabe: Fajnie udekorowane. Smak dobry. Twoje maniery, nie. Gabe odszedł i podeszła Julietta. Julietta: 'Nie wiem czy mam konsumować ale wcześniej widziałam.. jak wkładałaś do sosu rękę. Zjem Kopytko bez sosu. ''Zjadła. '''Julietta: Pyszne. Szkoda że sosu nie spróbowałam. Julietta odeszła. Narada. Julietta: '''Mimo wszystko jestem na tak. '''Gabe: Ja na nie! Carol: 'Więc wszystko w moich rękach? Bteh, przykro mi. Założysz fartucha! '''Bteh: '''To mam płakać czy się cieszyć? '''Julietta: '''Cieszyć! '''Bteh: '''Je k*rwa! Teraz możesz sobie wsadzić te didlo beth w dupe! ''Wszyscy dziwnie popatrzyli na Bteh. 'Narrator: '''Nie wszyscy jednak byli szczęśliwi. Hala "LifeStyle", Nowy York right|200px (Mark został zamieniony za Dereka!) Casting Mark: ''Już po zjedzeniu dania Jury wydaje werdykt. Stoi przed nimi Mark. '''Carol: '''Doskonale gotujesz. Ale.. nie jesteś amatorem. Pracujesz w programie telewizyjnym. Niestety ale to oznacza że zostaniesz zdyskwalifikowany. '''Gabe: '''Sora, colo. '''Julietta: Mimo że jeszcze fartucha nie otrzymałeś to.. Oddaj Fartucha! Mark: 'Ale.. dowidzenia. ''Mark smutny wyszedł. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) ''Mark: Ale na prawdę sądziłem że mi się uda. Casting Penny: Do sali wszedła Penny '''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Penny: Jestem Penny! Jestm najlepsza i ja zasługuję jako jedyna na tytuł MasterChef'a człowieku! Opanuję Jury a później świat! Carol: '''Co nam przygotowałaś? '''Penny: Oczywiście Curry z Kurczakiem wraz z Dynią. Gabe: Spróbujemy po raz kolejny dania azjatyckiego. Super! Julietta: Dobra, dziewczyno. 5 minut na wyszykowanie dania. Start! Penny zaczęła nakładać. Łyżka z mięsem jej się wymcnęła i upadło trochę na podłogę, Penny: No kurdę! Już trudno! Penny nakładała dalej. Skończyła. Narrator: 'Jest to danie Curry z Kurczakiem wraz z Dynią podawane z Ryżem. 'Obrazek dania -Klik!- ' ''Julietta podchodzi i próbuje. 'Julietta: '''Pyszne! ''Julietta bez kolejnego słowa odeszła. Następny był Gabe. 'Gabe: '''Super! Umiesz gotować! '''Penny: '''Yay! ''Carol, podeszła i spróbowała, odeszła bez słowa. Carol popłynęła łza. 'Carol: '''Nie sądziłam że znajdę tutaj taki talent! Gratulacje! Wraz z całym Jury ogłaszam że przechodzisz dalej! ''Penny odeszła uradowana. Skróty reszty osób: (Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Jola: Nazywam się Jola i pochodzę z Ottawy. Przygotowałam dla Jury Bruschette. Lubię gotowanie i gwiazdy Kulinarne! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Shen: Jestem Shen. Dostałem się goście do MasterChef'a! Kocham gotować. Przygotowałem Tartaletki z pesto! Jury się podobało! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Mason: 'Mason to ja. Jestem w programie goście! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) '''Zendaria: Cieszcie się bo jestem w programie! Wiii! Przygotowałam Kuskus!(Nie wiem jak się piszę xD) (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Caleb: '''Każdy powinien wieżyć w moje zwycięstwo! Moja kaczka w białym winie jest nie pokonana! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)' Dominique: '''Nikt się nie powinien dziwić że dostałam się! Szkoda tylko że jednemu z Jury nie podobała się pierś z przepiórki w sosie winnym! Argh! ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Ember: '''Być albo nie być w programie! Oto jest pytanie. Moja interpretacja. A tam! Pewnie nie będziecie wiedzieć kto to. Szkoda tylko że Carol miała krzywą twarz. Na szczęście tylko przez 2 sekundy bo tak bym musiała ją patelnią walnąć. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) ''Rousemarie: Jury pochwaliły moje nutowe gołąbki bez kapusty. Yay! ^^ ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)'' Emma': Wiadomo. Mój piernik z dodatkiem lodów miętowych zwalił ich z nóg. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)' Vegeta:' Yoł! Program na mnie czeka! Moje roladki w sosie pomidorowym są najlepsze! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Slim: Jej! Dostałam się! Aaaaa! W co ja się ubiorę?! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Sylvia: '''Jak to?! Znów nic nie wygrałam?! ;( To boli ;O ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)'' Fernando: Fernando wiedział że ich oczaruję. Jestem wielki! '''Narrator: To oznacza że do następnej. Drugiej rundy wszedli : *Kordian *Jola *Amelia *Bteh *Shen *Mason *Zendaria *Caleb *Dominique *Ember *Rousemarie *Penny *Emma *Vegeta *i Slim! Narrator: Gratulacje im! Zobaczymy całą 16 w następnym etapie! Hala "Explosion", Los Angeles. right|200px Carol, Julietta i Gabe patrzyli na wyłonioną 16. Carol wreszcie przemówiła. Carol: 'Witamy was w drugim etapie MasterChef! ''Aplaus. '''Julietta: '''Teraz zacznie się jazda! '''Gabe: Po tym jak skończymy zostanie was równo 14 która zawalczy o tytuł MasterChef! Bteh: To my k*rwa nie jesteśmy jeszcze w studiu?! Carol: Jesteśmy na przystanku w Los Angeles! Później najlepsza 14 pojedzie do Hali MasterChef w Kalifornii. Aplaus. Julietta: Żeby nie przedłużać będziecie mieli tym razem ciężkie zadanie! Każdy z was będzie... Przyjechał tir z tysiącami jajek. Gabe: Zbić je wszystkie na czas a w dodatku dokładnie! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Emma: Co?! Ja mam bić jajka? (Pokój Zwierzeń) Fernando: Ja żadnych jajek nie będę dotykał! Carol: 'Każdy z was dostanie kilka stosów. Gdy skończycie zadzwoni dzwonek a my podejdziemy i ocenimy. Jeśli nie będzie dokładnie całą misę wylewamy i zaczynacie od początku. Najlepsza 10 przejdzie oficjalnie do gry a pozostała 6 weźmie udział w następnym zadaniu który rozstrzygnie którzy zawodnicy przejdą jako ostatni. Gotowi? Gra rozpoczyna się jak wszystkie stanowiska się zapełnią. Start! ''Kucharze ruszyli. Część miała już swoje zestawy. Bteh się potknęła i wszystkie jajka upuściła zbijając je. '''Bteh: Nosz k*rwa! Zabrała partie Penny. (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Penny:' Ta cała Bteh to wrzód na dupie! Chętnie bym chciała by nie dotarła nawet do oficjalnej 14! Penny: '''Oddawaj debilko! '''Bteh: '''Jak zniesiesz mi partie! '''Penny: Ja nie kura leszczu! Bteh: Jestem dziewczyną! Bteh: Dalej hoduj wąsy to już nikt tak nie powie! Penny wróciła po inną partie. Wszyscy kucharze zajęli swoje miejsca. Julietta: 'Start! ''Wszyscy kucharze zaczęli zbijać jajka. Najgorzej szło Bteh a najlepiej Amelii. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) Amelia:' Wii! Prawie codziennie muszę robić jajecznicę swojemu chłopakowi! Wszyscy się starają, Joli jajko się wymcknęło i poleciało wprost na Shen'a. Jola: Sorka. Shen: Nic się nie stało, ale następnym razem uważaj! Jola: 'Dobra, dobra. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Jola: '''Chyba Shen mnie nie luuubi :< ''Nieoczekiwanie pierwsza skończyła.. Ember!. Jury do niej podeszli. '''Ember: Jupi! Carol: Jak widać.. Dobrze. Nie ma skorupek. Gabe: 'Ja tam widzę.. A nie, to nie skorupka. Brawo! Pierwsza finalistko MasterChef! '''Ember: '''O matko! Yay! ! <3 ''Następnie dzwonek jednocześnie zadzwonił Bteh i Fernando. Julietta podeszła do Bteh a Gabe do Fernando. '''Bteh: Jasne że jestem dobra i h*j! Fernando: Jestem niepokonany! Julietta: Ale ty tylko, wrzuciłaś jajka. Julietta wylała wszystko. '' '''Julietta: '''Zacznij od początku, tylko teraz, jajka bez skorupek! '''Gabe:' Fernando! gratulacje. Jesteś drugim finalistą! Minęło 5 minut. Penny była coraz szybciej, wszystko przez Bteh bo jej jajka ciągle się rozpadały w skorupkach. (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Penny': Zabiję Bteh! I jej pryszcza też! Penny skończyła. Carol do niej podeszła. Carol: Gratulacje Penny! Przeszłaś jako 3 finalistka do programu! Penny: Jest! I głupio ci teraz Bteh?! haha! W przeciągu Reszty czasu udało się już : Caleb'owi, Dominique, Shen'owi i Emmie, Amelia i Kordian, Pozostało 7 osób. Carol: Uwaga! Jedno miejsce pozostało! Ruchy! Klakson nacisnął i Slim i Amelii. Carol i Julietta podeszli do nich. Julietta: Dobrze! Carol: Tak samo! Gabe: Co oznacza że musimy się dowiedzieć która pierwsza uruchomiła klakson. Wyniki przyszły. Carol: A więc w dogrywce nie powalczy... Slim! Vegeta będzie walczyć w dogrywce! Vegeta: O nie! Slim: Tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń) Slim: Jestem szczęśliwa! Łiii! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)' Amelia:' Jestem zdołowana. Łee :< Zachodnie skrzydło Hali, dogrywka right|200px Szóstka kucharzy, Bteh, Vegeta, Mason, Zendaria, Rousemarie i Jola stoją na miejscach kucharskich. Jury przychodzi. Carol: Jesteście tutaj by walczyć o wejście do MasterChef'a! Aplaus Gabe: Do programu wejdzie, jeszcze 4! Julietta: Pozostała 2 odejdzie i nigdy nie wróci! Carol: '''Będziecie musieli nie gotować ale... Odgadnąć składniki.. Bigosu! '''Gabe: '''Przy sobie macie Tablety, na nich wpisujcie składniki ale jeżeli pomylilicie się ze składnikiem to tablet zmieni kolor i to będzie oznaczało zatrzymanie liczenia. Na koniec zbierzemy wasze Tablety i podliczymy punkty. By było fair nie mówicie nikomu ile zebraliście. '''Julietta: Tak będzie sprawiedliwiej. Możecie jeść, wąchać a nawet dotykać i szperać, więc czas Start! Kucharze ryszyli. Jedni skończyli. Nastepni wciąż szukają a Bteh w ogóle się nie stara. Bteh: Czyli mam nie mówić że tutaj jest kapusta? Carol: Bteh! Uwaga! Kapusta się nie liczy już! Bteh: Haha! Julietta: Jeszcze raz powiesz a skończymy twoją przygodę z programem! Bteh: Okej, Okej. Wszyscy skończyli. Eliminacja right|200px Cała 6 ustała przed Jury. Carol: Witajcie! Dzisiaj zakończymy wasze cierpienia i dowiecie się kto wejdzie do programu a kto pożegna się z nim! Zendaria: '''Ojoj! '''Gabe: '''Pierwsza osoba która zaliczyła zadanie to.. Vegeta! '''Vegeta: '''Jest! '''Julietta: Druga osoba która równie dobrze sobie poradziła to.. z niewiadomych przyczyn.. Bteh! Bteh: '''Je k*rwa! '''Carol: Trzecia osoba, ostatnia bezpieczna, Mason! Mason: Jupi! Gabe: 3 dziewczyny! Jola, Zendaria i Rousemarie! Jedna z was, tylko przejdzie! Tą osobą jest.. Cisza. Julietta: '''Zendaria! Gratulacje! '''Zendaria: '''YAAY! <33 ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)'' Rousemarie: Jak to?! (Pokój Zwierzeń) 'Jola: '''I koniec moich marzeń! '''Carol: '''Nie porzucajcie swoich marzeń! Kiedyś wzniesiecie się na wyżyny! ''Dziewczyny poszły. '''Narrator: Znamy Oficjalną 14! Ember, Fernando, Penny, Caleb, Dominique, Shen, Emma,Amelia,Kordian, Slim, Vegeta, Bteh, Mason i Zendaria! Oto co czeka ich w następnym odcinku!.. Carol: Witajcie w studiu MasterChef!'' ''Gabe: Przed wami gwiazda którą musicie znać.. Oto...'' ''???:' Żeby było zabawniej pobawimy się w kuchnie regionalną.. ???: '''Wiesz że to nie jest prawdziwy.. ''Carol': Przykro mi, Oddaj Fartucha! Narrator: MasterChef może być tylko jeden! '''''KONIEC! <3 '''' Jak ci się podobał odcinek? Bomba <3 Fajny ^^ Dobry Może być Tir cię przejechał! >.< Podoba ci się oficjalny skład? Jasne Nie! Kategoria:Odcinki Master Chef